Not A Day Goes By
by TomsBabe136
Summary: DracoPansy Fluff. It's Draco and Pansy's seventh year at Hogwarts, They've been dating for 4 years and they couldn't be more in love.


**Not A Day Goes By**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Not A Day Goes By' by Lonestar.**

**Summary: Draco/Pansy Fluff. It's Draco and Pansy's seventh year at Hogwarts, They've been dating for 4 years and they couldn't be more in love.**

**Pansy's friends (except Millicent) are people who I know and am thanking for convincing me to put these stories up. Only there first names their last names I made up but Montez was taking out of High School Musical. There is a scene taken from 'The Prince & Me' so I don't own that either. I also got a part out of an email that was very fluffy and I had to add it.**

_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark_

_Got a memory of you I carry in my soul_

_I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold_

_If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

Draco sat at his desk struggling to concentrate on the 3 page essay Professor Snape had assigned on the Wolfsbane Potion. It was all the Gryffindorks fault. Granger just had to talk back to Snape and now he was stuck with homework. Potions, was the only homework he actually did and the only class he enjoyed but who in there right mind would want to do homework?

Draco banged his head repeatedly on the table. 'Damn you Gryddindorks' he thought to himself.

"Wow, no wonder you're dumb. You're always loosing brain cells by banging you're head against the table." Draco's roommates laughed at his best friend's, Blaise Zabini's, witty comment.

"Oh, Ha Ha Ha." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Really, what does Pansy see in you anyway?" Said the voice of Theodore Nott who lay lazily on his bed.

Draco looked at the picture he had of Pansy on his desk, she was smiling and laughing. 'And what a beautiful smile she has'.

"Well I'm sexy, smart, rich, sexy, powerful and oh did I mention sexy?" Draco smirked as he counted his 'fantastic' qualities on his fingers.

"You forgot conceited, egocentric and--" Gregory Goyle got cut off by Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys are funny, Ha ha ha." Draco replied going back to his essay.

"Goyle where did you learn those big words?" Blaise teased.

"Uh...I...heard Granger say them to Potty and Weasel." Goyle blushed causing the other boys to laugh.

"We're only messing with you Drake." Vincent Crabbe chuckled, "Why are you doing that essay?"

"Because when I'm done I can spend more time with my girlfriend." Draco stated not looking up from his work.

"Seriously man, it's not due for one week. Hey, since when do you do you're homework anyway?" Goyle asked.

"Since I'll get more time with my girl when I'm done and you four will be stuck in here attempting to write it. And when you do 'try' don't come asking me for help." Draco gave them all a look showing he was serious.

"It doesn't look that hard," Blaise said kicking off his shoes and closing his eyes.

"That's what I thought," Draco turned to them, "And want to know how long I've been up here?"

They all looked at him except Blaise who was dozing off, "4 hours, I feel like Granger." Draco shuddered at his own comment.

"Oh just take a break dude." Theodore yawned and lay back on his pillow.

"No need I'm done." Draco rolled up his homework and stuffed in inside his leather bag, "I'll see you girls later."

Draco laughed at his comment as he walked down the stairs. Laughter was heard through out the Slytherin Common room. He looked around and spotted a vision of beauty. Pansy. She sat there on the black leather couch leaning forward as she laughed at something one of her friends had said. Her dark brown hair lay on her shoulders, she had been letting it grow and it suited her very well. Her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed. Sitting next to her was her best friend Millicent Bullstrode. Also sitting with them was Cassie Terry, Seanna Johnston, Kendra Prince, Isabella Montez, Kayla McGlone, Jessica Harkins, Brittany Wayans and Candice Birkett. When Pansy walked into a room she always made things brighter than they normally were.

Draco walked over and signaled to the other girls to keep quiet, he walked over to Pansy and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hm...Professor Snape?" Pansy and her friends chuckled at her humorous reply.

"What? No, jeez Pansy you ruin everything!" Draco jumped over the couch and pouted as he sat down.

"Aw, poor baby," Pansy mocked in a baby voice, "Did Pansy make Drakey Wakey all upset?"

"Oh ha ha, you're HILARIOUS!" Draco said sarcastically trying not to grin.

"I know." Pansy shrugged and leaned against him.

Draco laughed and asked, "Hey, want to go for a stroll around the lake?"

"Jeez thanks Draco leave us!" Cassie replied which made the teenage girls erupt in laughter.

"You know I'd invite you lovely ladies, I would just like to spend time with my stunning girlfriend." Draco kissed Pansy's head making the girls sigh with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Ok they're freaking me out. Let's Go." Pansy laughed grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the common room.

Once they were out of the dungeons Draco pressed Pansy gently against the cold stone wall and he leaned down to her height and kissed her, a lingering kiss on the lips that surprised her. Once he pulled away he took her hand and walked out of the entrance of their second home.

"Woah, what's with you today." Pansy smiled, "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Can't I show my gorgeous girlfriend how much I care about her?" Draco smirked wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Any regular guy yes, but you no!" Pansy laughed as Draco raised Pansy up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Oh really?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her comical remark.

"Yes..." Pansy chuckled, "Draco put me down!"

"No, I'm quite comfortable like this, plus I have a nice view." Draco laughed when his girlfriend smacked the back of his head.

"Please put me down? Please?" Pansy whined trying to wiggle her way out of her boyfriends grasp.

"OK," Draco walked over by the lake, "If you really want me to."

"Don't you Dare!" Pansy proclaimed.

"But you said you wanted me to put you down and besides you hurt my feelings." Even though Pansy couldn't see his face she knew he was pouting.

"Ok put me down and I'll make it up to you." Draco went to place her on the ground but instead threw her into the lake.

"AHH---" Pansy started to yell but hit the water. When she surfaced she gave Draco, who was laughing, a death glare.

"Sorry babe, but I couldn't resist and you have to admit it was funny." Draco chuckled walking over to the edge of the lake and held out his hand for her.

"Oh really?" Pansy said mischievously and raised her eyebrows. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into the water.

"You know what?" Pansy giggled. "That was funny."

When Draco came up from the water he sneered at Pansy, "Oh you're in for it now."

Pansy squealed and swam over to the edge with Draco at her heels. Once she got out of the water she was thrown to the ground. Draco straddled her and gripped her wrists tightly above her head.

"Now, anything you'd like to say to me?" Draco smirked as she started to squirm.

Pansy sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm sorry I pulled you into the lake. There now will you let me go?" Pansy batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"You forgot something?" Draco said in a sing-song voice.

"I know, but I was serious about that." After that comment Draco started tickling her knowing just how ticklish she was.

"Oh really?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha ha...Ok stop. Stop!" Pansy breathed out as she continued to laugh.

"Say Draco is the best boyfriend EVER!" Draco grinned.

"Ha ha ha...Ok...Draco...Is...The...Best...Boyfriend EVER!" Pansy choked out as her laughing continued.

"Hm...ok you're almost forgiven. Now say ---" Before he could continue Pansy cut him off when she kissed him tenderly.

"Now," Pansy breathed, "Am I forgiven?"

All Draco could do was nod as he was still surprised.

"Y-yeah, you're forgiven." Draco said as he found his voice.

"Good." Pansy lay back on the grass still soaking wet and a drenched Draco straddling her.

Draco looked at her while she smiled. How had he gotten so lucky? She was beautiful. Her long dark hair brought out her angelic face. Every time he stared into her ocean blue eyes he fell in love all over again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Every kiss was compassionate and loving. Every look they gave one another was emotional and affectionate. Every touch was warm and tender. Many girls thought Draco was only with Pansy for the 'behind closed doors' part of a relationship. But he loved Pansy so much, and he'd never pressure her, he cared about her to much to lose her over something like that.

Pansy sighed dreamily, "Did I ever tell you that you were a great kisser?"

"Yes," Draco grinned slyly, "But I don't mind hearing it again."

Pansy laughed, "Yeah of course you wouldn't."

Draco smiled at her and looked into her eyes. He brought his right hand up and stroked her rosy cheek, "When was the last time I told you I loved you?"

"Like 5 hours ago." Pansy chuckled.

"That's far too long, I love you." Draco kissed her cheek and stood up holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Oh why thank you Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy grinned, "What a perfect gentleman you are."

"Only for someone stunning as yourself Ms. Parkinson." Draco bowed, his clothes still sticking to his body, and kissed her soft hand.

"I bet someone as handsome as yourself must be taken?" Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes." Draco smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's one lucky girl." Pansy smiled showing her straight white teeth.

"No," Draco shook his head and Pansy give him a confused look, "I'm the lucky one."

After a comment like that Pansy didn't know when she was going to stop smiling. Draco's words made her melt. His kisses made her weak in the knees and his intoxicating grey eyes brought butterflies to her stomach. Draco moved closer to her. Their bodies were once more close and they both leaned in closer until their mouths brushed. The kiss she was getting from him was like none other. It was different like all their other kisses were but again so romantic and filled with love.

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you_

_After all this time you're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

Draco sat staring at the other students of Hogwarts as they walked by. In 2 months he'd be leaving this place for good. He would never tell anyone, maybe except Pansy, that he was really going to miss his second home. The fact that scared him the most was in 2 months he'd have to decide what side he was fighting for. The Dark Mark was burned onto his skin and had been since the start of his sixth year. He was so grateful that Pansy still wanted to be with him even though the repulsive tattoo was marked onto his pale skin.

After all the silly little fights and arguments about one of them flirting with someone else or for not saying good morning to one another, she was still by his side. There were so many reasons why he loved her. The way her head always seemed to find the right spot on his shoulder, the way she kissed him and all of a sudden everything felt right in the world, how cute she is when she argues, the way her hand always found his, the way she hit him expecting it to hurt then when she apologizes when it did hurt even though Draco would never admit it, the way she fit perfectly into his arms, the way he missed her when she wasn't around and the way her tears made him want to change the world so that it didn't hurt her anymore. When he looks into her eyes, traveling to the depths of her soul made him say a million things without a trace of sound, he knew his own life was inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beating of her very heart. He loved her for so many reasons, no piece of parchment would do it justice. It was a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

"So, I guess it's true, " A familiar voice said, "Cute boys really do grow on tress."

Draco laughed as Pansy stepped into view, "You know it baby but I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

Pansy rolled her eyes and smiled and started to climb the lanky old tree.

"Want some help? We wouldn't want you to break a nail." Draco laughed and then looked shocked as Pansy now sat beside him and had climbed up the tree with ease.

"What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't climb trees, besides what about all those times I came over to your house when we were younger, I had to climb over the trees then." Pansy said as a matter-of-fact.

"I'm just teasing babe." Draco kissed her sweetly on the tip of her nose and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"So, what were you doing up here all alone?" Pansy sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. 'Just the right spot'.

"Just thinking." Draco said staring at Hogwarts.

"About?" Pansy pressed on wondering what her boyfriend was thinking of.

"You, Me, What side I'm going to be on when the war comes, you know just stuff like that." Draco winced as he felt a pain in his arm.

"It's hurting again isn't it?" Pansy asked knowing the answer. She grabbed his wrist, pulled up his black cloak sleeve and traced the grotesque Dark Mark.

"Yeah, but not so bad this time" Draco took her hand that was tracing the mark and covered it with his own.'A Perfect Fit'.

"You know what?" Draco looked up at her.

"What?" Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"You're hand fits mine perfectly." Draco grinned shyly, which was something he never done.

"Definitely, we're just a perfect fit altogether right?" Pansy smiled.

"Right." Draco lowered his head and pecked her on her soft lips.

Both got lost in each other's eyes, "Come on." Draco jumped off of the branch and helped Pansy down, "Let's get back, it's almost past curfew."

They walked away with there hands entwined.

_I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night_

_Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right_

_And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark_

_Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart_

_If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine_

_But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

Draco lay restlessly in his bed. Thoughts of Pansy consumed his mind. The Final Battle was nearing closer which could mean that it could be the last couple of months he would see her beautiful face. She was the reason he woke up everyday. If it wasn't for her he would be a cold-heartless arse just like his father. If it wasn't for her he would have never learned to love. Draco stayed up late at night just in case Pansy came in like she had been doing for the past month. As the war approached Pansy had been having chilling nightmares.

The floor boards creaked and Draco sat straight up in his bed.

"Draco?" A soft voice whispered, opening the green curtains around his bed.

"Pansy," Draco sighed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Pansy climbed into his bed and faced him, "I had another nightmare."

Draco took her in his arms and stroked her hair, "What about this time?"

Pansy placed her head in the crook of his neck, "You."

"What happened?"

"You were running," Tears we forming in Pansy's eyes, "Someone was chasing you, th-then you tripped and yo—your father caught up to you and...and he..." Pansy broke down and sobbed.

"Sh sh, it's okay baby. I'm here, "Draco kissed her forehead, "I'm here."

"I know it's stupid but..." Pansy looked up at him and it broke his heart seeing her cry, "I just don't want to lose you."

Draco looked deeply into her jewel eyes, "You will never lose me."

Pansy looked down. Draco lifted her chin and said firmly but softly, "You here me? You will

never lose me. I will always be with you."

"But what if--"

"No 'what ifs' okay? Even if i d-- if i--, if something happens to either one of us. I will always be here." Draco took her hand and placed it over her heart.

"Okay?" Draco said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay." Pansy whispered closing her eyes.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her affectionately, "Now," he breathed as they pulled away, "Let's get some sleep."

Pansy nodded and lay her head right over his heart. She could hear his steady heartbeat which sent her into a deep sleep.

Draco gazed at the sleeping beauty in his arms. What he would give if he could just freeze this moment and stay like this forever. From the moment he met her, he knew she was the one. And until the day he died she would always be. Draco closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber and dreamed of his stunning girlfriend.

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you_

_After all this time you're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

Draco, Pansy, Millicent and Blaise sat in the library working on their essay for Charms. Actually, Draco was reading a Quidditch magazine and the rest were working on their essay. Pansy was reading her Charms book when she felt someone's gaze on her.

She turned around to her left and caught Draco's eyes staring at her, "What?"

Draco shook his head and smiled, "Nothing."

Pansy chuckled and went back to reading. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed him staring again.

"Stop." Pansy grinned.

"You stop," Draco smirked, "I'm studying."

Pansy snorted and went back to reading her Charms book. Pansy and Draco both looked up and caught each other staring. They both laughed and Pansy tried to be serious, "Draco finals are coming up you need to be serious."

"I am serious. OK I will study," Draco put down his magazine and took out his Charms book, "OK I am, I am."

Millicent elbowed Blaise and pointed to Draco and Pansy, Blaise turned to her and smirked.

"Study," Draco said to Pansy, who pinched him on the arm, "Ow."

Blaise wrote something down on a spare piece of parchment and passed it to Millicent. Millicent smirked and held it up to show Pansy. Pansy looked at what Millicent was holding up 'Forbidden Section' it read.

Pansy shook her head and mouthed 'No. Stop.', Blaise and Millicent laughed and went back to their homework.

Pansy sighed and Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye. His hand slid across the desk to where Pansy's hand was. He placed his on top of hers and dragged it under the desk and placed it on top of his knee.

Pansy raised her eyebrows and smirked. Draco continued to 'read' with a silly grin on his face. He turned her hand over and ran his fingers over her palm.

"G-d, I've read the same sentence fifteen times." Pansy sighed turned to Draco who laughed.

Draco looked at her face and gazed into her eyes.

Pansy stood up and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Come with me."

Blaise and Millicent looked at Pansy and Draco, they turned to one another and tried not to laugh.

Pansy dragged Draco to the Forbidden Section of the library. Once they were out of sight and ear-shot they kissed fiercely. Pansy pulled off his black cloak and tugged at his grey sweater. Draco kissed her neck and slipped off her back cloak. They stopped kissing and smiled at one another then continued.

"Look Harry Ron it is here some—Oh My G-d." Hermione Granger yelled as she spotted her fellow superiors.

"What? Her---Ew!" Harry Potter covered his eyes and Ron Weasley looked green.

"Jeez Potter, ruin my fun why don't you." Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and walked back to their table.

"So did you guys have fun?" Milicent asked noticing Draco's disheveled hair and love bits forming on Pansy's neck.

"Yes, until Potter came." Draco sneered.

"Ruins all the fun doesn't he?" Blaise leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arm around Millicent's shoulders.

"Yes, he thinks he has everything doesn't he?" Millicent asked.

"Yes, but I have one thing he'll never have." Draco smiled.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"You." Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against Pansy's. Pansy smiled at him causing Draco to melt. 'Love, it's a wonderful thing'.

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days_

_Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way_

'Tick Tock'. Draco gazed at the clock. He was sitting in his final class of the day. Transfiguration. It was the one class he didn't have with Pansy. He hated it. And this class seemed to go on forever.

"Come on. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall stated.

Draco jumped up from his seat and rushed out. He got to the entrance of The Great Hall and looked up and down the Slytherin table, he noticed Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Nott and all of Pansy's friends but no Pansy. Two arms wrapped around his waist causing him to jump.

"Hey you." Draco turned around and smiled at Pansy.

"Hey." Pansy stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Draco took hold of her hand and walked over to were their friends sat, "Hey."

"Hey." They all replied.

Draco looked at Pansy as she ate. He laughed when a piece of mashed potatoes stuck to her nose.

"What?" Pansy questioned.

"You have something right," Draco kissed her nose getting rid of the piece of her nose, "here.'

"Thanks." Pansy smiled pecking his cheek.

"Not a problem." Draco grinned going back to his dinner. He felt Pansy's hand take hold of his under the table.

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of you_

_After all this time you're still with me it's true_

_Somehow you remain locked so deep inside_

_Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by_

Draco and Pansy were laying down on the black leather couch, Draco's arms were wrapped around Pansy's waist and Pansy's arms covered Draco's.

"Draco?" Pansy lifted her head and faced him.

"Hm?" Draco opened one of his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Draco kissed her forehead, "Not a day goes by that I don't think of you."

Pansy turned around and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart Pansy lay her head on his shoulder. 'Not a Day goes by, that I don't think of you'.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for you, Isabella (**Porcelain.Heart**) for inspiring me to write stories on D/P. Thank you so much! I know it was very Fluffy but I love D/P Fluff. Thanks Cassie for getting me into country music or I would have never gotten the idea for this story. Hope you liked it and Please Review.

Lisa-Marie


End file.
